Cinderella and her iMop
by priamor
Summary: A modern retelling filled with gadgets and gizmos. Meet your old fairytale friend, Cinderella with her iMop and text messages from her evil family. Read more to find out her struggle to be a normal teenager despite the odds in this modern day.


Cinderella rolled up her soiled white sleeves. The minute she was about to pick up her super imop 7 her phone vibrated.

 **Isabel the witch** _Cinderella! My SHOES!_

 **Me** _Ok coming_.

She huffed and rolled her big blue eyes while texting.

"Siri, please get Isabel her shoes"

"Locating Isabel's shoes.

Shoes found. Shoes will be delivered in 10 seconds." Siri replied.

Her phone vibrated again.

 **Evil** **Mother** _Cinderella! Turn off the light for me. Mop the floors today. Go to the grocery store and get stuff from the store. Get my purple_ _dress NOW!_

Cinderella read this text and gave a few commands to her phone and the things were sent at mother's doorstep. Cinderella shook her head and mumbling curse words under her breath.

The moment she felt like she could take a deep breath of relief and start mopping, Chloe shouted, "CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA! Where is my pink phone cover?!" Just when she got out of her room she was red with anger and her eyes were bulging out of her eye sockets. "You bitch! Who do you think you are! Mama she's a thief!"

"You threw it into the trash…. I thought you didn't need it so I took it for my phone since it was wearing out." Cinderella replied with her head bowed down.

Chloe screamed while coming closer to Cinderella wanting to fight her. Until then mother arrived to break the fight.

"Ladies! Chloe!" Mother turned to Cinderella and said, "You will mop the floors twice today and no dinner for you!"

Mother looked at Chloe with a smirk "And that is how you deal with thieves"

Chloe gave an ugly chuckle and both of them gave out a horrendous evil laugh.

"Oh mama, that's so swag! Haha!"

Isabel and Chloe were off to the club with their ripped skin-tight jeans and excessive make up. Cinderella laughed within herself because they literally looked like clowns. Mother got ready to go to the bar tonight in the hopes that she might get laid by a younger college boy. It was the same story every night. Cinderella was left alone with her phone and all the ipear devices in the house.

"Don't cry Cinderella, we will help you get all this work done ASAP." Siri said.

"If only I could live a normal teenager's life going to school and partying."

Cinderella bends on her knees with her hands buried in her face. She starts sobbing while the itv stick; icooker, irouter, irack, iwardrobe, imop and ilaptop huddle around Cinderella to comfort her.

Isabel and Chloe are at the stage of applying to colleges. Both want to go to Harvard University. Cinderella had a longing in her heart to educate herself and get out of her miserable situation. She was sitting in her room trying to solve advanced college level math problems. She started dreaming about college but looking at her situation it seemed like she would have to educate herself by books from the public library that no one in the house knows about. Her phone pinged the minute she was losing hope. It was an e-mail from Harvard University. Cinderella's eyes popped out as she read. There was an event on information and other activities on campus for students who are interested to apply! She swooned in glee and danced till she reached downstairs not realizing her stepsisters and mother were back home with endless shopping bags. She immediately went to assist them.

"You got the email about the fair at Harvard University?!" Isabel asked Chloe.

"OMG I did. I am so excited! I can't wait!"

Chloe even spilled her Starbucks coffee on her Ugg boots due to her excitement.

"Oh shit! WTF! Awww my precious boots!" Chloe said.

Cinderella went up to mother after getting all the new things in place.

"Excuse me mother…." Cinderella nervously raised her voice.

Yes? Cinderella." Mother replied.

"I… I was… wondering if I could have permission to go to the fair too… Just to see how it feels like."

"I don't know about that Cinderella. You have a lot of chores to do."

"I promise I will finish the chores on time. I don't want to apply. I just want to see."

"But do you have any good clothes to wear? You only have those shabby overalls for chores."

"Don't worry about that! I have an old dress from my mama, I could alter it a bit and it will be perfect for the event!"

"Fine then. If you do all the chores on time and can get the dress then you will have my permission to go."

Omg! Thank you mother! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Cinderella left elated to her room knowing exactly what to do. She got her old mother's dress with lacey white patterns and highly sequined neck. It was a bit old fashioned with puffy shoulders and plain neckline. It was also too long till the ankles and Cinderella started working on it with enthusiasm to shorten it up and make it look more sophisticated for the digital century.

Meanwhile Isabel and Chloe looked at their mama with disgust. Chloe said, "Mother! How could you just let her go so easily like that!"

Isabel nodded in agreement with the words from Chloe's mouth. She could not say anything because she was so appalled with what she just saw.

"Don't worry girls. I have the perfect plan to shatter her dreams. On the day, before she goes, you both have to find an excuse. In anger, tear away her dress and send her to her room."

Mother gave the usual evil smirk while Chloe and Isabel giggled with an evil excitement.

The night of the event arrived. Cinderella was excited and couldn't wait to get ready. Her dress was ready and she had done all the chores that she had to do for the day. All she had to do was take a quick shower. Slip on her silky dress with black stripes and off she was ready to go. The taxi was waiting for the sisters and they were getting ready too. The moment mother and the stepsisters were leaving the house, Cinderella rushed to them.

"Wait for me! Wait for me! I am here!" Cinderella shouted with a huff in her voice.

"Oh, Cinderella, right on time I see." Mother came closer to her noticing a small thread separate from the dress.

"Oh mama you can't let her go like that" Isabel and Chloe shouted at the same time.

"Girls! Girls! We did promise. And I never go back on my word. What do you think of these beads Isabel?"

"I think they're really stu— Ahhhh…." Isabel remembered what her mama told her and came up to Cinderella.

"You little thief! Those are my beads!" Isabel snatched the beady necklace from Cinderella.

Chloe sneered, "That is my lace and sequins! Give them to me!"

Cinderella's beautiful dress was ripped piece by piece.

Mother calls on to Isabel and Chloe, she says good night to Cinderella and shut the door.

Cinderella goes to the backyard and cries her eyes out. All the idevices arrive to comfort her. They loved Cinderella and hated seeing her sad because she was always kind to them unlike the family who would misuse them.

"If only I could've struck lightening on those evil sisters!" itv said.

"Or maybe we would've burnt out their ipear phones! But I can only do anything until I'm commanded to" Siri said through Cinderella's ipear phone 4.

After a moment of sobbing and silence, Cinderella felt a spark. She suddenly saw a two white pigeons. They were not just any other pigeons. They were ipigeons. They both sung in unison.

"We have been sent by a fairy god mother to help you."

Cinderella was awestruck. She replied, "Fairy god mother? But I don't have any fairy god mother."

"No doubts. No questions. Just accept our inclination!" they sang again in unison.

They brought a little black ball and once a drop of water touched it's top, the birds let it drop on the ground and it changed into a glorious black Mustang.

"Omg! Holy moly, I can't believe my eyes!"

The birds took her dress and transformed it into something more magical than it was. It was a blue shining dress with automatic color changer. The color changes according to where Cinderella has to go.

"And now we give unto you this special ipear 7 that hasn't come out yet. It has these awesome earphones that are wireless and will change the music according to the mood!" The birds said.

"Oh wow these are amazing! Oh yeah, Taylor Swift is my favourite!" Cinderella replied while trying those earphones on her ears loving what she's hearing.

"Remember to come back by midnight!" the birds said and left.

Off Cinderella went to the event.

The hall was filled with people. There were tables of food and from several posters from several departments of the university. There was music and a few people were already dancing. She knew they were determined and intelligent just like her. She learnt that there were so many clubs and greek life. Her heart swelled looking at the extravagance and so wished to go here. Isabel and Chloe saw her but they did not notice it was Cinderella since she looked so different and beautiful. She sat and listened to the information they were giving out. She came up to one of the tables and said hi to the representative who is tall, dark and handsome. She started asking him questions. He had a device installed in his glasses that would tell the IQ level and access the personality of a person. He found out that she would be a perfect fit for the university and he was shocked that her IQ exceeded Einstein's too. He suddenly felt an attraction towards her because of her intelligence and she felt it too. He asked for a dance and he enjoyed dancing with her. Dancing came naturally to Cinderella. They were talking at the same time. They smiled and shared a few giggles from time to time. They did not even look into their phones a single moment. But suddenly midnight struck and Cinderella started to hurry.

"Oh no I have to go, I have to go!" Cinderella said.

While she was rushing to the Mustang, one of the earphones fell off of her. The man picked it up.

"Wait! Your earphone!" He tried to call onto to her but she left already.

Cinderella reached home on time and by the time, all the luxury goods were disappeared.

The next day everyone in town got an e-mail saying that someone lost an earphone. And whoever fit into the earphone will get admission to Harvard University with a full scholarship without any application. Isabel and Chloe were so excited. Mother locked Cinderella up as soon as she got the e-mail. She kept banging on the door, crying her eyes out. She was so upset that she forgot the house was in sync with everything.

One of the men arrived to test the earpiece on the young girls of the house. The earpiece was too big for Isabel and Chloe's ears. They were trying to fit it in but then their ears bled because of the amount of pressure.

At the same time, Cinderella realized that her door lock is in sync with all the other devices in the house and commanded Siri to open the door.

She rushed towards the man, "Wait! Wait! You left me out!"

Mother opened her mouth in shock. "But sir, she cannot be the one."

The man said, "It is an order to try everyone."

The man fit in the earpiece into Cinderella and it fit perfectly. Cinderella was elated more than her capacity for her life being changed in a fraction of a second. No more cleaning, no more tears and no more evil family.

"Classes start on the 25th August and orientation on the 18th." The man said.

Isabel and Chloe asked the man in unison, "And what about us?"

"You? You guys are rejected. Go to Princeton now."

Both sisters cried. Cinderella lived in her dorm happily ever after.


End file.
